The connecting device is adapted to permit products to flow therethrough from the package to the discharge device. The connecting device comprises a tube member which is provided on a first wall portion of the walls of the package and it also comprises a connecting means which can be fixed to the tube member. The spacer is provided on the connecting means and is adapted to be located in the package in order to, during emptying of said package, keep wall portions thereof at a distance from the connecting device such that said wall portions do not prevent or substantially obstruct emptying of the package.
The measure to fix the connecting means with the spacer to the tube member is circumstantial, time consuming and might result in that a part of the content of the package flows out. This depends on that the spacer is rigid and thereby prevents location of the package on a support and pressing of the connecting means onto the tube member from above by means of the support. Instead, one have to lift or raise the tube member and thereby a part of the package, retain or hold on to the tube member and then press the connecting means onto the tube member when said tube member is held in the raised position.